Tagged
by Pixie07
Summary: After the Wild Boar mission, that Sasuke tag along (Manga ch581, Anime ep. 334) Itachi and Sasuke came back home to find a very angry Fugaku waiting for them. Brotherly bond, Father son interaction. Pre-massacre
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello there. This is a little something that it's been on my head like a few weeks ago now, and I been working on it for the last few days. I initially wanted to be a one shot, but it turned out way to long for my taste to be oneshot, so I divided in three chapters, I finished writing the story, but I would update it in the fallowing days.**_

_**Warning: Towards the end in ch 2, there would be some disciplinary **_**_actions towards a minor, nothing over the top, nor graphic, just a simple paragraph. _**

**_Also, be warned that in the last chapter could be OOC, but i tried to keep them in chapter as I could._**

* * *

><p>Itachi was walking towards home from a simple D-Rank mission, simple as it could be. The twelve years old protege had the simple task to stop a wild boar from destroying the vegetation fields from one of the biggest farm on the outskirt of the village, a few feets away was his little brother. Telling the story, for the fourth time, how his awesome Nii-san knocked down the over-sized animal. The six year old tag along, or better said followed Itachi after he told him <em>'Not this time.'<em>

The older brother could not help, but smile. Even if he was there, and knew how the story went, he paid solemn attention to the exited kid. After making a short stop by the tea house to get some rice balls for Sasuke and some dango for Itachi, they were at their home.

Itachi opened the door, after letting his Otouto go first, he closes and locks the door, then turns around to see Sasuke taking his shoes off and place them tidily in the entrance, still talking about the big adventure of the day. Itachi proceed to do the same, when he looked down, he notice something that was not there when he left. His father's sandals. His father was supposed to be at a meeting at the station. What could happen for him being home so early?

As if was in cue, or being summoned by his thought Fugaku walked to the entrance, arms folded against his chest, still wearing his military uniform. The younger Uchiha, still oblivious of his father's presences kept relating his tale, "And then the way you landed was so cool."

Fugaku was known for not having a friendly face, but the one displayed at that very moment showed that he was not happy at all. Seeing that his big brother was looking up something behind him, Sasuke turned around and startle when he met those angry eyes. A wave of fear hit Sasuke, and may had also brushed Itachi for a bit.

"Take a shower, and then I want both of you in the meditation room, in fifteen minutes." With that said, the older man leaves the two brothers, and walks towards the said room.

Sasuke gulped, his father was furious, and not knowing the reason why, scared helped Sasuke to remove his archery set, from his back and with a warm smile said "We better get going, I'll help you to wash your hair." He added as they made their way to futher into the house.

"Nii-san, I'm not a little kid anymore, I can do it by myself."

"Really? Last night you weren't so big to sleep in my bed after you heard those noises." Itachi teased.

"I- I just wanted to be close to you in case we were under attack, so I could aid you." Sasuke said.

"Oh I see, thank you. Come on, let's hurry before father get angrier."

They took the quickest shower in their lives, changed in record time into their casual clothing, and just one minute to spare, the Uchiha brothers were in their knees on the wooden floor of the meditation room, in front of them, their father, who now was wearing his usual kimono.

"Today I was supposed to be leading a rather important meeting." Fugaku started talking to his sons in his casual voice tone, which always sounded harsh, "However, I was pull out half way through it by a old man that was in urgent need to talk to me. This old man is a very grateful farmer that wished to show his thanks to 'the Uchihas Brothers' for saving his field from a wild boar, with a wagon full of fresh vegetable." The Uchiha leader, made a small pause to study his children expressions, Itachi's face, as always, didn't show emotion. Sasuke, in the other hand seems to be confused and anxious.

"When I left this morning, I already had the knowledge of your mission Itachi. However, if I recall correctly, you, Sasuke, were to be in this house, and the reason why I allowed for you to being alone at the house, instead of you going with your mother to visit her aunt at the hospital, was so you could practice archery. In our training grounds, not in your brother's mission."

Now both children were looking down to floor, saying nothing, understanding why his father was beyond furious. Sasuke started to think that not even his Nii-san would be able to escape their father's rage. "Sasuke?" Asked Fugaku.

Sasuke looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes for help, and the older boy had no will to go against his little brother's pleading eyes. "Father, I-"

Fugaku stern look was upon his youngest, as he held a hand high to get his older go silent, he complied and send an apologetic glare to the small boy next to him.

"I just wanted to help Nii-san, he said not to follow him, but I didn't listen."

Then, the older man turn his attention to Itachi for an explanation. "Once in the farm, I let him stay and-" He was cut off by his father once again.

"Sasuke, go to your room, and wait for me there. I'll be with you shortly after I'm done talking to Itachi."

Sasuke got up as fast as he could, bow his head and rushed out of the room. Once Fugaku felt Sasuke presences far enough from them, resumed to the little conversation with his successor. "You let your brother stay? I would never imagine such irresponsible action from you."

"With all the respect father, he was already there. Telling him to go would be useless. You know he is stubborn, he'd do as he pleased. I prefered to let him believe he was helping me, on my command, then let him act on his own."

"Your obligation was to take him back to the compound, and make sure he didn't follow you again. Which you shouldn't had let happen in the first place." Now, the Uchiha leader was raising his voice.

"I know that I should made sure of it, it was my mistake. It was a simple mission, that took me no more than five minutes to complete. Bring him back, convince him to stay, and going back, would take me more than thirty minutes. Time that would allowed the animal to do more destruction to the fields. I had a mission to complete, I'm a ninja, I sworn to protect and aid this village, no matter in which way of trouble it's. And that's what I did." The older boy never rose his voice, nor showed a glints of disrespect towards his father. He understood perfectly why he was mad.

"Yes, you are a shinobi of Konoha. But, you are also part of the Uchiha clan. You are not a mere member of it. You are the heir of the leadership. Your duty is protect the clan, not expose them to danger. Your loyalty for the clan, your clan, should be above anything else. Including the village."

"I'm perfectly aware of my duties, respecting the Clan and Konoha. My actions today, didn't betrayed my responsibilities as a member of this clan, nor as a shinobi. Less say, as a brother. Sasuke never was at risk-"

"Not at risk?" Yelled Fugaku, " _'When I fell and saw it charging at me, I thought I was done for it.'_ That's what your brother said."

"If you heard that, then you must also heard when he said, _'But, then, you Nii-san, knocked that beast in a blink of an eye.'_ " Itachi, never talked back to anyone, especially to his parents. They could accused them for betray the clan, Konoha, the Country of Fire, but not his precious baby brother. "I would never jeopardize my little brother's safety, I'm more than competent to protect him, you know that. I will not let harm touch him, I promise you that much, and I give you my word, that this scenario will not occur again. And now, being aware how much this troubled you, I'll make sure this would be the first and last time."

Fugaku let out a few deep breaths, as he tried to find the words to said to the so mature child in front of him. He knew, that most of the spoken word of his eldest son were true. He would entrust the child to Itachi without thinking even once about it. Itachi was a fine ninja, he will make a great leader, but he is an extraordinary older brother. Put in questioning those facts, was unfair, however, Fugaku was a father after all.

Giving up to keep up with this polite argument, the father spoke. "All I need is for you to not let this happen again. And seeing that you understand that, you are dismiss. I strongly suggest for you to rest in your room, and stay there until dinner time." With that said he got up on his feet, and walked out of the meditation room. Now, there was another certain child of his that needed to comprehend the seriousness of this matter.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I don't really know, nor didn't found the exactly ages of Itachi and Sasuke when they did this mission, If I had to guess for Sasuke height I would said he is about 10, but I know that by that time the clan was long gone, so I choose the younger ages, they could fit for my fic.**_

_**Please let me know what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CH 2**_

Sasuke was sitting steady in his bed, waiting for his father. His hands started to sweat when he heard the firm steps planted in the wooden floor coming from the hallway, he hoped for them to belong to Itachi, but deep down, he knew that, that was not the case. Which was proven, when the door opened and his father enter. Before Fugaku closed the door behind him, Sasuke could see his Nii-san entering to his own room, that was in front of his.

The younger Uchiha swinged his legs out of the bed, landing in front him was his, still very angry father.

"What were you thinking Sasuke?" he asked in a low but intimidating tone.

"I just wanted to help Nii-san. I'm sorry"

"And What makes you think that Itachi needed your help? Wasn't he clear enough when he told you not to follow him? Why did you disobey his orders of not to do it, and why did you disobey me, when I clearly said you were not to leave the house, less the compound?"

"He was going to be by himself, I wanted to be with him, just in case he couldn't stop the boar."

"If Itachi was no match for it, what made you think that you could take down such animal?" That was a tricky question, that Sasuke did not caugh on.

"I've been practice, I thought I could. I just wanted to be there for Nii-san." the small child reply sincerely, but that was not the asware his father wanted him to say. He wanted to hear if things were to be complicated that he would get help, from people fit to the job.

The navity or cockines -he wasn't which one it was- made Fugaku angrier, he had to fight the urge to activate his sharingan, raising his voice would had to do for now. "You are not a ninja, you are not even in the academy yet. Hitting your target in the center a few time, doesn't qualify you to auto proclaim you competent to aid your brother. You could not be more than a nuisance for him."

That last sentence hurted the little one, but tried his best to hide it from his father as he said, "But Nii-san let me help him-"

"Tell me, what would you do if he asked you to leave?"

"I don't know." He lied, he'd try to convince Itachi until Itachi would give in, to just make the child to shut up.

"You would disobey him, again. That's why he let you stay, because he knew you would not listen and do as you please. And that needs and is going to change."

"I'm sorry."

"Saying sorry will not fix it Sasuke. Do you have an idea what could happen?" The young boy shook his head no. "Not only your brother could fail his mission, but both of you could got hu- ."

Fugaku's right eyebrow went up in surprise, his son's cheeks were puffing in anger, he was cut off by the child. "Nii-san is the stronger ninja ever, he would never fail a mission, he's awesome, that stupid boar was no match for him." For being just six, his level of maturity was above his age, something that came in the Uchiha genes. However, he was still a child. A child that loved his Nii-san, and looked up to him. So that make Itachi Sasuke' hero. And Heroes do not fail missions.

"So do not say lies about Nii-san." Sasuke yelled in his hero defence.

Of course the father of two did not like at all, "SASUKE," he yelled louder, he'll not allow such insolence. "Raise your voice again and I'll discipline you." With the threat, Sasuke actitud, descended, as did his eyes, that now were fixed on the floor. "I know perfectly his abilities as a ninja. But as all shinobi, he has weaknesses. A ninja's worse enemy is his emotions, your brother success in that area better than anyone I have ever know, but when it comes to you is another story. He could hesitate or rush at the moment of making a decision, which it would lead to no good."

In Sasuke's mind, there were conflicting thoughts, for one part he understood what his father was saying, but the other part didn't really comprehend it. Itachi did not hesitated nor did he rushed, less say he failed the mission, it was a success in the most awesome way possible. So what his father said make no sense. Now, he had the option of stay quiet, and let his father have it, or expose his truth.

Mixing a stubborn six year old, Uchiha's pride, and pinch of brattiness, as a result we got an Uchiha Sasuke talking back to his father. "You're wrong, that didn't happen. He did nothing of what you just said."

The older Uchiha was about to explode out of anger, the ire was rising like lava in an activated volcano. "SASUKE, this is my last warning, I'll not allow any insolence in my house. That mission was more than easy for your brother to handle, even with you there. But doesn't mean that it could end as it di. What if he jumped in front of the animal and got hurt, instead of attacking from behind? Today you followed to boar hunting, tomorrow you can follow to a mission of higher rank, and a group could ambushes your brother. The enemy would used you against him. You're going to be an obstacle for him, no more than a distraction, a nuisance. Get it in your head, your brother does not need your help. If he can't success, your chance of it are below zero. You're not at your brother's level, it would take decades to reach him. You are not help, but a problem."

Yes, he was being very hurtful, but if the nice way didn't reach him, perhaps the harsh would. He needed his son to understand that what he did was not ok, and needed to make sure he would not interfere in his brother's missions again.

The little one could feel the tear forming in his onyx eyes, and fight with all of his willpower not to shed a single one, Uchihas don't cry, less in front of their leader. His father was being hurtful, he felt the attack going straight to his Uchiha pride, something that he was though to protect, and by instinct, he launch another verbal strike to the elder in front of him. "If Itachi didn't want my help he would say so, and made me stay still in the hut's roof. But he didn't, he ask me to help him, and if he ever needs help, I'll be there, whatever he ask for it or not. Deal with it."

That was the drop that overflowed the glass, Fugaku patience reached to his top. He was a bright little person, very intelligent, he could comprehend adults matter with ease. Then why this scenario was not going through his matured logic. This was going to need more extreme measures.

Without warning, Fugaku grab Sasuke and sat down on the child's bed, then placed the now very terrified kid in his lap. Sasuke wished he could go back time, he has never been never disciplined this way, but he knew what it was going to happen.

Fugaku let out a few silent sighs, he never raised a hand to his children, they never gave him a reason why, until now. He didn't like the idea, but he knew this was effective, he know by experience. Once, he tasted his own father's patience, and the consequences of it ended up something similar to this. But he did learn from the punishment. And that's what he needed Sasuke to do. Removing of him mind all the guilt, Fugaku rose his hand let it fall hand in the kid's rear.

Sasuke let out a quiet sob, as he fight the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes. After a few strikes, he couldn't hold them anymore, and let them roll down his cheeks. Now, Fugaku's job was becoming harder. He gulped the guilt away, and continue the punishment. The crying didn't mean he was repenting, and until the boy didn't show signs of it, this would continue. No more than a few more smacks, Sasuke pleaded his father to stop.

"Please, stop father, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry."

More than gladly, Fugaku stopped, not that he showed to the younger Uchiha, he lift the crying boy and made him to stand in front of him. Said boy cleaned his tear rapidly. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Do you understand why you were punish?" Fugaku asked.

"Because I disobeyed Nii-san and you, and I yell at you.."

"What else?"

"I put at risk Nii-san's mission."

"And?"

Was there something else? What else did he did wrong? He couldn't think of anything else. Sasuke confusion showed in his face. Fugaku, closed his eyes and sighed. He got on his feet and walked towards the door. Before leaving he turned to his son, "I will leave you alone for a few minutes, to think what you really did wrong to get me this angry. When I come back I want that answer." With that said, he left Sasuke alone, rubbing his ached butt with one hand and the other dryed the fresh set of tears.

When Fugaku walk out, he didn't leave that quick. He stood there for a few moments, and used an antique technic from the clan to dissolve any signs of chakra. Itachi's door when open as soon the pre-teen didn't sense his father's chakra. And by his surprise, his father was in front of him. He didn't look mad, he looked like he knew what he was going to do. Well, he did know, that's why he hid his chakra.

"If you go and comfort him, he would never learn. You know if this is not something that we can let him get away with. It was D-rank mission, but it could be an A-rank."

"I understand father." It broke his heart to hear his baby brother crying, but he knew that his father was right.

"Now, I would like you to go back to your room, and do not step out of it until dinner." Then Fugaku was out of sight.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CH3**_

Sasuke was laying down in his bed, thinking hard what else he did wrong that day, but came to nothing. After thirty minutes, Fugaku walked to the room once again, but this time he was holding a first aid kit. He ordered him to sit up, and then he started to look for any injuries. Fortunately, the only thing that seemed wrong was a little scrap in his left arm, nothing serious.

After disinfecting and patching up the injury, he asked to his young child. "Did you figure out what you did wrong." Sasuke, with shame all over his face, shook his head no. Fugaku close his eyes as he stood up, and said, "Until you do, don't came out of this room, nor talk to me, the only time you can be out is for dinner."

Dinner was more than quiet. Mikoto would be the one breaking the tense in the air, light up the atmosphere, but he had to stay overnight with her aunt. After, cleaning up the table, and doing the dishes, the Uchiha brothers were once ordered to stay in their room. Once upstair, they were at their perspective bedroom's door when Itachi broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk?"

"But father said we are not to leave our rooms."

"I know and we're not going to disobey father, all we need to do is sit by the doors." and so they did. At first they talked about nothing in particular, but as the night went their conversation formed deepest subject.

"Nii-san. I was a nuisance to you today?"

"No, what makes you think that you were?"

"Father said so. And that you don't need my help, that I would be no more than trouble for you."

"Well, I think father spoke out of anger when he said those things. But, he's not completely wrong."

"Then, is true that-"

"Let me finish, ok?" Sasuke nodded "I didn't really needed help, I'm strong enough to deal with a wild animal by myself. That's why I was send alone. But, that doesn't mean that you cause me trouble. I took the opportunity to see how much you improved, and see your flaws, so we can work on those. However, I do agree with father that you were wrong to followed me, especially after I said you couldn't." Itachi said cautiously, in order not to hurt his Otouto.

"But you let me help once I arrived."

"Well, you were already, and it was an easy mission, I didn't see the necessity to send you back, even though I know you wouldn't listen. But, if the mission were to be of higher rank who knows what could happen. That's why you should obey when someones tells you to do something. Because we know better."

"You too? Father also told me that."

"If we two think the same, it means that we are right. Mom would think the same."

"Do you think mom will be mad at me and won't talk to me too?"

"I'm sure that won't be the case, but I do think that she'll be sad about it. But, why would you think she wouldn't talk to you?"

"Father said that until I figure out what I really did wrong, I can't speak to him."

"By the tone of your voice, I presume you don't have the slide idea why."

Sasuke nodded, still in deep thought of what could be, his brother was smart, maybe.. "Do you have an idea why is he mad?" Itachi smiled at him, and nodded. Sasuke eyes went bright, "Really? Tell me, tell me." Itachi, still smiling, shook his head no. The younger Uchiha frowned, "Why?" He asked very annoyed.

"If I do, then you would not really learn from your mistake. But I would let you have a tip. He's not really mad. If you figured out exactly how he's feeling, them you might know what you did wrong." Then, he faked a yawn and suggest for both to get some sleep. After saying their good night, the brothers went to their respective beds.

After a while of trying to find the reasoning of what his brother said, and after repeating like hundreds time what his father said, he finally come with an idea. But he couldn't wait until morning, he felt awful to make his father feel that way. He got up and walked towards his parents room at the end of the long and wooden hallway. He saw the lights on, and hesitated before knocking the door. After hearing his father's permission to come in, Sasuke stepped inside the room.

Fugaku was sitting in his bed, against the headboard, blankets on his lap, a book on his hands, and his eyes between the lines of the text he was reading. No paying attention to his son that just stood in front of the door.

"Father? I think I know what I did wrong." Fugaku put his book down and turn his attention to his son. Sasuke took it as a sign to proceed. "I put myself in danger, not just mine but my brother's. I apologies for worrying you. I'm so sorry father. I didn't mean to."

"Apologizing, will not solve the problem, Sasuke. I want a solution."

"I know father, now I understand that what did was wrong, and never should interfere with Nii-san's mission, no matter how easy I think It would be. I promises I'll not do it again, and I will listen to you and Nii-san, I promise."

"Very well, I see you finally understood, and I hope is not just word. You should go to bed now. We'll talk about this better in the morning."

"Father. Can I sleep with you tonight?" He made a bold question, but he felt like spending sometime with his father after everything that happened that day. He knew that his chances were very low, but try wouldn't hurt.

The Uchiha leader looked at his son with a stern look, "You know that-"

Sasuke cut him off, "Please... Daddy?"

Did he just said daddy? The level of cuteness that was displayed by his little boy, was more than what he could handle, and those, pleady bright puppy eyes didn't help at all. Not that he let the child know his weakness against those eyes, that cause a spell stronger than any genjutsu that sharingan could cast.

Letting out a sigh of defeat he patted Mikoto's side of the bed, "Just this once."

With anytime to waste, Sasuke ran and jumped to the bed, and crawled under the comfy cover. With a big smile in drawn in his face the smaller member of the Uchiha household, closed his eyes and snuggle close to his daddy, and after saying "Good night Father." he fell asleep.

Fugaku couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:This was the last chapter, thanks to the ones that reviewed favorites, fallowed and view.**_


End file.
